Hidden in the Scars
by Taymontu
Summary: After Fabian and Nina kiss there was another romance going on with Patricia and Jerome, their feelings were hidden in the Scars they inflicted on each other. Can they heal the scars and fall in love. Sorta a Songfic: Scars Miley Cyrus.


**I'm just loving Jerome and Patricia today, so hope you like, sorry if some characters are OOC, so lets get on with the story.**

After Nina and Fabian kissed in front of everyone, I walked in the back of the room because I didn't have a date to dance with. I could dance with Jerome but that would be even more torture then being kidnapped by Rufus. That creep who took care of the voting at the election he tried coming near me so I gotm y fist ready but Jerome stood next to me and scared him off.

" Your not my bloody bodyguard so back off " I growled

" Yeah but I know you and you hate that creep " He replied simply

" Very true " I commented

The song changed to Scars by Miley Cyrus who wasn't my favorite by I loved the song.

" Would you like to dance " He asked

" You Jerome Clarke is asking me Patricia Williamson to dance " I questioned

" Sad but true " He agreed

" hm, Fine then " I replied

" REALLY " He yelled

" Yeah, why " I asked

" oh, no reason " He stuttered

We went to the dance floor hand in hand surprisingly but I heard Amber cheering.

**I can pretend that I dont see you,**  
**I can pretend I dont wanna hold you when you're around,**  
**(When you're around)**  
**I can say that nothing was right,**  
**But we know if I looked in your eyes I'd break down,**  
**(yeah, lets break down)**

Surprisingly we were in perfect harmony with each other, I never noticed but his eyes were so gorgeous as they sparkled a azure color. He took my hands and spun me around. Each touch of his soft skin made my heart skip a beat.

**If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right,**  
**And what we were, and what we are,**  
**Is hidden on the, in the scars,**  
**If I could, take you there,**  
**I wont let go, this I swear,**  
**You wont have to wonder what we are,**  
**Cause you wont have to look to far,**  
**Its in the scars, Its hidden in the scars,**

_If he was mine I would never let him go, WAIT WHAT, I hate him not love him right._ Maybe I could apologize for everything I said and did to him he would love 's truly hidden in the scars, the scars we gave each other with all the insults.

**If I told you that I love you,**  
**But Im doing alright without you it'd be a lie, But I could try,**  
**Id run 1000 miles we're leaving,**  
**You're the only one, I want you breathing to break down,**  
**(yeah lets break down!)**

Like the song said I would run 1,000 miles to get to him, walk through fire, even fight against Rufus and he knew that I was afraid of him and i'm never afraid.

**If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right,**  
**And what we were, and what we are,**  
**Is hidden on the, in the scars,**

My scars hid my feeling for him, they covered all those dreams I had of him, all that hatred for Mara when he wanted her, the reason I went with Jerome to see Alfie wasn't because of Sibuna or Alfie it was to be with him.**  
**  
**If I could, take you there,**  
**I wont let go, this I swear,**  
**You wont have to wonder what we are,**  
**Cause you wont have to look to far,**  
**Its in the scars, oooooh,**

I wish all those scars I gave him would disappear so he could love me like I love him but with all those horrible moments I gave him this year, all those lies he'll never forgive me not even if I begged for forgiveness.

**Yeah I'll tell you all my secrets,**  
**All the ones I've kept inside,**  
**And Ill give you all the reasons,**  
**That you faded from my life,**  
**I will learn to go, baby come here for, I will let you, up away!**

When I needed help I went to him and told him all with a few insults or two maybe ten, he never told anybody which was bizarre even for this household. I danced around him grabbing at his jacket.

"You sure are feisty when you dance " He joked

**If I could, for just one night, to be with you, to make it right,**  
**And what we were, and what we are,**  
**Is hidden on the, in the scars,**  
**If I could, take you there,**  
**I wont let go, baby this I swear,**  
**You wont have to wonder what we are,**  
**Cause you wont have to look to far,**  
**Its in the scars, Its hidden in the scars, Hidden in the scars!**  
**Yeah-yeah-eh-eh-ehhhhh-yeah-eh**

He grasp my hand tight and swung me around looking me in the eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes going right through me sending a chill up me back. How could I escape his trance that I got so use to now. Our feeling are truly hidden in the emotional scars we gave each other this year. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us closer to each other.

" Patricia, what are you doing " He asked

I was asking myself the same thing.

**I can pretend that I dont see you,**  
**I can pretend I dont wanna hold you when your around**

I was face to face with my biggest crush, Jerome so close to kissing but that little voice in the back of my mind grew louder._ He hates you, STOP, Your embarrassing yourself._ But this voice wasn't stopping me, I can't go back now.

" Patricia are you going to ki-"

I interrupted him by crashing my lips on to his soft, sweet lips that made me melt. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me back it was unbelievable that he was actual kissing me and it wasn't against his free will. We parted slowly looking into each others eyes and I actually giggled, me Patricia Williamson giggling.

"Did you just giggle " He laughed

" Did you just kiss me " I shot back

"Yes and enjoyed it like i'm sure you did too " He snorted

" Nah it was just sloppy " I lied

" Oh really " He snapped

He pulled me back into a kiss making me melt again, he slipped his tongue into my mouth as I did with his. Our tongues danced in each others mouth but we had to sadly part because of a annoying blonde.

" I KNEW YOU LIKED EACH OTHER " Amber shouted

" NO " We yelled

" Then why were you snogging " Amber asked

" NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS " We shouted

"But I know you like each other " Amber insisted

" Me like Patricia thats idiotic, come on this is Patricia for gods sake " Jerome yelled

" Your selfish jerk " I muttered

I ran out of the room almost in tears but i'm Patricia I don't cry, I hid in between the lockers where nobody would see me cry silent tears.

"PATRICIA " Jerome yelled

" JERK " I yelled back

He ran towards me and crouched down to my level.

"Are you crying " He asked

" NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE " I shouted

"Patricia listen to me, I didn't mean it " He urged

" If you didn't the why did you say it " I asked

" I don't know but I do know I don't like you " He stated

I raised my fist to punch him but he gently pushed it down.

" But I do love you " He finished leaning forward

" I love you too but what about all those things we said to each other, it left scars didn't it " I asked

He laughed for a minute by then looked back at me and smile.

" I flirting with you and even if you didn't know it you were too " He laughed

" For someone who dumb as a rock you sure are wise " I joked

" Come on Trixie, lets get back to _our _prom " He taunted

" Sure " I agreed

He helped me up and wrapped his arms around my waist bring me closer to him.

" We're such an odd couple " We stated

As we walked back to the prom I could feel all those scars he inflicted on me disappear.

**So did you like because I thought it was kinda sappy but thats the way I roll. So please review, hope you liked, and bye.**


End file.
